


You'll Like Being A Pirate!

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, handjob, sex on a boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was only Luffy and Zoro in a dingy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Like Being A Pirate!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

“I refuse!” 

Eyes hold under the sun. Jade and chocolate. A blue sky reaching off forever and ever. The Pirate Captain’s heart twisting in on itself. Shocked at the other’s refusal. Because he is always shocked by refusals, no matter how often he receives them. 

Roronoa Zoro’s black bandana sagged low over his eyebrows. The look of a beast under thirst and famine in him. His pale shirt is dirty, stained in places. A few shreds of holes show the young man’s thick olive hide underneath. His left ear is pierced with gold. “Why would anyone waste their life as a pirate?” he utters in what is more a beastly growl. A dry tongue wipes vainly over the teen’s chapped and bleeding lips. He’s half panting for the effort required to hold conversation; sighing out, “Now get lost.”

Leave? “I heard Zoro uses a sword to hunt Pirates.” He says, eyes shaded under the brim of a ratty old straw hat. The red band around it is the color of blood, matching a closely woven red vest. Gold buttons flashed sharp sunshine into the swordsman’s sore eyes. 

“What of it?” he asks, flexing tight dehydrated muscle under thick knotted rope. Small circulation is all he can hope for, tied with his elbows trussed up at extension. It’s just enough to get some feeling back at the tips of tingling fingers. 

“I can get it back.” 

“Che’ – do as you please.” Zoro’s chin lolled, head rolling towards his chest. He caught himself before he’d passed out. Not that it mattered, but he’d rather know his unwelcome guest were gone before he slipped into semi- consciousness. Actual sleep not having been an option for some time. 

Green eyes snap open at the feel of something brushing up warm against his cheek. A wave of sensation thrilling down his shoulder, and chest, before pressing whole into him all the way down both legs. 

Through a haze Zoro’s aware of the other’s skin. Luffy’s skin was smooth in places, and not in others, as a reptiles’ would be. “Zoro did this for someone else.” Utters the younger, both steady hands coming forward to lie heat on the juncture of Zoro’s back and hips. An intimate embrace pulled the East Blue Swordsman from the world, returning him in less than a second. 

Zoro blinks for the surging of blood that’s simply not available to him. Trying to work away white starbursts from his vision until he can see that blood red ribbon. It fills his attention, and he’s breathing in, catching the smell of the sea. Luffy smells just like the ocean, if that were possible. Every bit of it, even in its enormity. 

Luffy allows Zoro’s body to slack before stepping away. It wouldn’t be long before he was awake again, if he isn’t going to die, and Luffy’s pretty sure he wasn’t ready to die yet. Tied the way he was, he couldn’t maintain airflow to sleep. That’s why the Marines do that, with a clove hitch knot and elbows tucked back. It didn’t take long. Zoro’s body pulling up at a cloud of dust blown up into his face by the wind. He curses and spits, heels digging into dry ground. 

A grin ticks at the edges Luffy’s lips, and he laughs out. “Once I get Zoro’s sword back, he’ll be my Nakama!” 

Zoro’s eyes are bloodshot and dry, narrowed in a sudden furious anger. “You can’t decide shit like that yourself!!” 

Laughter. Luffy’s laughter began in  
his heart, and kept coming out of him. After he’s done laughing, he’s run off… in the wrong direction, and Zoro tells him so… But then – Then his arms? Did they stretch? 

…

Zoro’s gasping, tied to his post in the Marine yard. It’s quiet, more so than it would have been if the kid hadn’t shown up and said so much. “W-what –ah – what the h-hell is he?” Ghosted his own voice. It doesn’t sound familiar to him. Crackling and raw. Opportunity for Zoro to speak hadn’t presented itself lately. No one to talk to when you’re a scarecrow in an empty field guarded half the day with open rifles. For the first week he’d been beaten pretty regular. Passing a few insults back and forth with his only company, but after that, nothing. A man came to give him water every so often, but not enough so he knows what day it is. Zoro had agreed to this punishment for one month. One month to survive as a prisoner of the G-something Base. 

He’s lost count, really, of how long he’s been there, because it doesn’t matter. He’ll definitely survive. 

“Oi, can you hear me?” 

Zoro lets his eyes rattle with his brain, squinting for the sun even as he turns to see a shock of strawberry hair over a pair of round flashing glasses. Whoever they are, they’re a good head shorter than him. “Who’re you?” he’s gasping, closing his eyes for the glare of the sun. 

“My name is Coby. I’m going to help you get out of here.” 

Spikes of discomfort run slowly from the tips of numb fingers. Zoro’s own mind showing him the face of a frightened young woman holding a crying child close to her hip. Followed by a slavering beast of course russet fur. It’s been set lose, yellow teeth tearing flesh… “You think I’ll let them kill ‘er? Eh?!” Volume he doesn’t have is replaced with mad eyes fiercely alight in loyal desperation. Coby’s hands raise as he flinches back on reflex. “I’ve got to last. The whole month. That’s the deal. I gave my word.” Said like the chiming of a sacred bell, in quiet places where honor still means something. Like a prayer and a solemn promise all at the same time. 

Coby watches he other, only a little older than he is. The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. They said he was a demon, thirsting only for the kill of a high bounty… Coby didn’t think he looked like a demon. He thought he was thin and stretched, though still more muscular than most. His skin tanned dark from exposure, gasping for dry air with sun swollen lips. It was difficult not to be afraid of someone of whose reputation exists as Zoro’s did, and somehow Coby maintains a healthy respect of that fact. 

“Zoro-san will be executed tomorrow morning.” Says the younger teen, fingers returning to dry, dusty rope. Working what were nearly solid fastenings around Zoro’s thick arms. “Helmeppo never intended to keep his word…” 

Zoro’s eyes widened as the boy worked at loosening the knots around his elbow. But he didn’t say anything. He watched the other work; Coby’s words falling into him as he’s struggling to comprehend. 

“… Came into the bar all smug and slimy. Putting his feet up on the tables. Makes this big announcement in front of the whole place; he’s going to have you executed at dawn because he’s bored. That’s when Luffy-san hit Helmeppo in his stupid nose…” 

A colossal crash was followed by gunfire from up above, the top of the Guard’s tower, just as Colby’s worked a sliver of rope lose. It falls to the dusty ground, and for the first time in too long blood rushes full into Zoro’s left hand. He groans for the rush of it, vessels expanding with the gush of fluids after so long constricted. His arm is still not strictly ‘free’ but nearer than before. 

Coby moves to Zoro’s other side, worrying at the next mangle of rope. “I want to be a Marine. A good Marine…” he was muttering, digging his fingers into dry splintering fibers. “They’re chasing Luffy-san right now. All over the base.” 

“You want me to help him?” Zoro asks, eyes roving ever so slightly outside of his control. 

“I can’t tell someone how to live, but… I think that right now, Luffy-san is the only one that can save Zoro-san.” The boy swallows hard, fingers trembling over the knotted line. “I believe that, and also that Zoro-san is the only one who can save Luffy-san.” 

“Traitors!” 

Zoro’s eyes just catch the sun glinting off the prosthetic lower jaw of a massive man, belly-head-and-shoulders above all of his neatly dressed soldiers. Soldiers that had rifles raised and pointed directly at them. 

“Fire!” 

Red – Zoro sees nothing but that red vest of closely woven dyed wool. Luffy’s back appearing not a yard away. Bullets are fired, and are… bounced back? 

“What the FUCK are you?!” 

“Shi-shi-shi!” 

 

**********Some time later…

How surprised Zoro was that he and Luffy were the only two members of this “Pirate Crew”, or the fact that their ship was a tatty dingy. Zoro’s slouched back and grinding his fist into his forehead did not compare to Luffy’s bugged-eyed expression when the older teen took off his bandana. “Holy shit! Zoro’s hair is green?!” Spraying meatballs and noodles all over the wall… 

Both Zoro and Luffy had left town upon request of the local Marine authority. Because they were Pirates, of course. Luffy set the keel a little to the left, and they had begun to sail. 

A few days later, they’re still sailing. 

Zoro pulled the white katana from his hip, laying the sheathed blade across his knees before opening his hands palm up on either side. He put his head back slightly, balancing his spine on itself with respect to the rolling of light waves that was the ocean breathing underneath them. He’s about to the point of closing his eyes when Luffy’s appeared under his chin, pushing the scabbard into Zoro’s knees and damn near knocking them both over the side. 

“What the hell is wrong you?” The older teen grumbles, lifting his white katana out of danger. 

Luffy settles his head in Zoro’s lap, the other lying his white blade and two other swords along the inside wall of their dingy. A slow slapping sound repeated against the hull of the small, cabinless vessel. The waters of East Blue calm as kittens. “Did Zoro mean what he said?” He asks. Both eyes upturned towards the sun, and he doesn’t squint. 

Zoro reached for a wine-skin and opened it. Almost empty. He corks it. “Probably, but what did I say?” 

Luffy frowns, spinning right-way-up and on his elbows and knees above his new nakama. Zoro stares back into dark brown eyes framed by a fan of black lashes. “ ‘Why would anyone waste their life as a pirate?’” says the younger, his voice swaddled by the sounds of the sea all around.

Zoro’s hips were being straddled by Luffy’s bent knees, and where they were so close as touching he thought that he would catch on fire. “I’d say the same thing about the Marines. If you wanted to know. I have my own dreams.” 

“To be the Best Swordsman in the World.” Luffy says, pushing himself up and pulling Zoro down flat on his back in the dingy at the same time. Zoro’s about to object being manhandled down on the dirty bottom of their boat when he feels the cup of a hand on his crotch, fingers tickling lighting against him. 

Zoro’s cheeks and neck blush a deep red, and he’s grinding up into the other’s hand. “C-captain?” 

“Shi-shi-shi!” A rustle of Luffy’s straw hat being placed on the ground beside them is followed by fluffs of dark hair tickling at Zoro’s nose. His hands came up, originally to push Luffy off, but somehow’ve wound their way onto the others strangely smooth skin. Zoro pushes up the woven red vest, dipping touches into each curve of Luffy’s ribs as he’s arching back, smiling. 

“I think Zoro’s gonna like being a pirate!” Announces the future Pirate King, both arms up in the air before they settle on Zoro’s firm shoulders. Luffy watches his nakama for a long moment, hands slowly painting up and down the other’s chest. Luffy can feel the small numbs of Zoro’s perked nipples though his shirt. Hard little peaks he teases with the very tips of his fingers. 

Zoro’s whole body feels tight, locking and unlocking fists of both hands. The inside of Luffy’s knee slides the length of the older’s inner thigh and he’s left breathless, eyes closing and mouth thrown wide for air. 

Luffy kisses the swordsman’s corded neck, rolling a warm smooth tongue in and out of defined groves as the other gasps under him. He’s pleased Zoro is so responsive to his touch, and smiles into the other while reaching to lift the hem of his shirt. The beaten fabric is tossed to the other side of the open boat. An opal sun falling to rest in the distance. He glimmers on the water, ethereal and lovely. Zoro tastes like salt and metal. An undercurrent of peppery masculinity, earthy and solid. A lot like meat, and Luffy hungered as he kissed. 

Warning wasn’t given when Zoro’s thrust both booted feet into the belly of their small boat, nearly shattering the hull by the maneuver that puts his captain below him. They kiss furiously, hands grappling for any hold to bring the other nearer. Zoro’s fingers find the buttons on Luffy’s red vest, and he undoes them, pushing the fabric from his captain’s slight shoulders. He stares at Luffy’s arms, in the dying light of the sun. He doesn’t look muscular, like Zoro did, but Zoro’s seen the punches he’d thrown, the inhuman stretching. He thought it would leave a mark on Luffy, to possess such a power, but it didn’t. He simply glowed, smiling. Always smiling. 

“Zoro.” 

They’re kicking off their shorts and boxers, boots and sandals. Clumsily, as they refused to break their kiss. Once naked in the boat with the setting sun away across the water, Luffy wraps his legs around Zoro’s hips, crossing them behind the larger teen’s back. Hanging on like a monkey, he wriggles a round little bottom against the other’s worthy erection. 

Zoro shivers for the feel of such soft, smooth skin sliding along the underside of his manhood. He grabs Luffy’s hips, holding them steady to lessen the friction, and Luffy pouts. “Zoro likes it?” 

Taking heavy gulps of the dusky night, Zoro’s nodding his head, hands still holding his captain tightly. “Yes, Captain. I like it. I like it… just… fuck.. Just hang on…” 

Luffy bends forward, just above where Zoro’s gripped his hips, which normal people certainly can’t do. It was a freakish feeling, someone dislocating several bones, including spinal column to push themselves up and forward to join their lips. Luffy uses Zoro’s shock to slip his tongue in past the other’s teeth. Lapping softly at warm pink gums before dancing tongues. Zoro’s kissing him back, hands on his body. “Zoro knows how to do it?” Luffy asks, reaching a hand down to grasp Zoro’s firmness. Sliding spit-slicked fingertips up and down the wide vein at the base. 

The swordsman’s eyes nearly cross as his captain’s dexterous fingers fondle him. Thumb pressing into the slit at his tip, and he swells with a gentle mewling in his throat. “Y-yea. I know.” He’s gasping, grinding closer to that sweet touch around him. 

Zoro kisses Luffy, deeply, planting smaller, but no less dear, pecs down his cheek. Luffy’s neck is corded and strong, pulsing hot as his arousal’s brought a flush to his face. The older swipes his tongue along that lovely neck, tasting the sea. Always the see. Luffy’s pumping him with firm strokes, and he grindes back into them with fever. Biting down on the soft smooth skin, Zoro sucks in hard. He can taste blood on his tongue, seeping through supple pours more easily than when he normally has given a hickey. When he’s pulled away the bruise he’s raised is only a shadow. Luffy could take so much more. 

He swells again as he smiles to bare his teeth.

Luffy’s arms fall to the ground as Zoro’s repositioning himself, lifting one of Luffy’s legs to lie it back over his shoulder. The other on the floor of the dingy. Zoro strokes himself once, briefly to ensure his hardness, before his touch returns to his captain. Luffy giggles and wriggles while Zoro’s hands massage his belly and butt. When the swordsman reaches his family jewels, Luffy’s jaw falls open and his eyes roll back. Zoro grips him firmly, intrigued with how durable Luffy’s body must be. The hickey on his neck was already almost gone. He squeezed. Luffy’s phallus puckering like a child’s balloon. The purple head wept between Zoro’s fingers, and when he drags back every inch pulls a different sound from his captain.

“Zoro!” Luffy is only seventeen. He spills himself, Zoro catching most of it in the hand he’d used to pleasure the other. “Zoro.” 

Luffy’s head falls back, lolling beside a rolled up rope on the bottom of the dingy. He’s warm, head buzzing for the orgasm Zoro pulled from him so effortlessly. He’s only just begun worrying that he needs to return the favor when he feels the other’s hands on him again. Zoro adjusting Luffy’s leg over his shoulder, pressing cum covered fingers against Luffy’s puckered entrance. 

He relaxes his legs, his thighs, as Zoro probes gently at the ring of protective muscle. The flesh there was warmer than the rest of his skin, and just as strangely smooth. Soft and inviting. Luffy croons across the darkling sea under a free sky when Zoro presses in a finger, then another. Three fingers enter inside the new young pirate captain. Zoro scissoring and pressing, rubbing slowly and deliberately over the hardened surface of Luffy’s prostate. Tearing strings of nonsense pleas and praises. It’s not long before Luffy’s pulsing back into his swordsman’s touch. Seeking further stimulation. 

Zoro’s breath pushes in and out of his lungs, almost light headed for all the blood that’s left his brain to spin marathons around in his belly. He takes his fingers gently from inside Luffy, drinking in the way the other shakes his head, not wanting the sensations to end. Gently Zoro works his touch upward, gripping tightly to the younger’s scrotum and stoking once along the swelled head of his need. Luffy’s brown eyes sparkle under that stars that have begun to appear overhead. The air getting a little cool, but still comfortable. 

Licking his lips, Zoro aligns himself with the other. Luffy relaxes to feel the initial burn as he’s entered, drawing great amounts of air into his body. Zoro’s eyes are on him, watching him. He loves the color in those jade spheres, like gems taken out of the earth. Zoro’s forehead is beaded with sweat as he rests of his captain. Catching his breath, same as Luffy. 

They don’t say anything, breathing together. They don’t have to. Strange, really. They’ve never really needed to talk – and the words they did say, always seemed to mean something else. Luffy opened his lips to accept Zoro’s tongue. He quested with his own, reaching hands forward to encourage rhythm and speed. 

The sound of skin smacking skin, and the indecent slurping of sloppy kisses were enough to cover the sounds of the sea. A gentle rocking the only reminder than they are two very small pirates out in the world. Luffy arches against Zoro, the grinding motion tightening the swordsman’s insides and his rhythm slips. 

“Captain -”

“Go ahead and cum.” Luffy’s heels push fervently against Zoro’s rear, driving the other forward and deeper. “Cum in me.” 

A deep throated moan ripples from some dark neglected place inside of Zoro. The echoes of it leaping from wave to wave until they could no longer hear it across the blue. Luffy’s quiet gasps gave way to his own voice carrying up, though his less so than Zoro’s. The two of them lying naked on the bottom of the dingy wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

Without verbalizing anything, Zoro reaches for the only blanket they had on the boat, throwing it over both him and his captain. Luffy grinning, even as he begins to snore. Throwing one rubbery arm around Zoro to pull him close. 

They’ll clean up in the morning. 

Sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something short while I procrastinate on other stuff <3 Thank you for reading!! Comments are always welcome!


End file.
